Doce Insensatez
by Nah
Summary: the GazettE. Por um instante eu quis entender exatamente sobre o que ele falava, imaginando como seria dividir e guardar memórias com alguém daquela forma. Uruha's POV. Uruha x Ruki. Yaoi. Lemon.
1. Capítulo 01

**Título: **Doce Insensatez

**Autora:** Nah

**Shipper:** Uruha x Ruki / Reita x Ruki (mencionado)

**Sinopse: **Por um instante eu quis entender exatamente sobre o que ele falava, imaginando como seria dividir e guardar memórias com alguém daquela forma.

**Disclaimer: **Eles não me pertencem. Mas a fic sim, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

* * *

**Capítulo**** 01**

E tudo havia começado da forma mais impensável possível.

Ruki havia tido uma briga idiota com Reita há alguns dias atrás e até onde eu sabia o baixista havia dito coisas a ele que realmente o machucaram. Mas eu não tinha me preocupado em ouvir um dos lados, apenas escutei vagamente um breve comentário de Kai e lembro de ter resmungado algo do tipo: _"Ruki é mimado demais então talvez a culpa tenha sido dele ouvir o que quer que seja de Reita."_

Não estava falando nenhum absurdo, aquilo não era segredo para ninguém. Ruki sabia ser absurdamente mimado, em especial com Reita. Talvez a culpa disso fosse do próprio baixista. Mas eu não estaria pensando em nada disso ou me preocupando se não me visse metido de alguma forma no meio daquela confusão.

Eles haviam terminado dias antes do nosso último show da turnê e apesar do clima estranho entre eles, conseguiram manter o profissionalismo e de certo modo aquilo não parecia estar afetando o desempenho musical de nenhum dos dois. E ninguém nem sequer perceberia que eles não estavam se dando bem, se não fosse a nem um pouco sutil esnobada que Ruki dera quando Reita havia tentado abraçá-lo no final do show.

Reita havia entrado no camarim tentando disfarçar o desconforto, juntando rapidamente todas as suas coisas, pronto para ir para casa. Então me dignei a me preocupar um pouco com ele, afinal éramos grandes amigos desde crianças. Mas quando estava me aproximando do baixista, Ruki segurou meu pulso, sorrindo como uma criança travessa e já começando a falar sobre o show.

Não dei muita atenção de inicio ao que o vocalista falava, desviando os olhos em direção a Akira que já se despedia de todos com um aceno. Acabei desistindo de ir falar com ele aquela noite e céus, acho que era justamente isso que eu não devia ter feito.

Ruki estava a minha frente, ainda segurando meu pulso, balançando meu braço e tagarelando sem parar sobre o quanto o show tinha sido incrível. Em despeito de todo cansaço, o chibi ficava extremamente agitado após um show, mesclando momentos de exaustão e euforia, o que me fez achar muito natural o fato dele estar agindo daquele jeito comigo.

Mas estávamos falando do pervertido do Ruki.

Eu devia saber – ou ao menos esperar – que por trás daqueles sorrisos inocentes havia segundas intenções.

Ainda assim só vim realmente perceber algo quando me vi a sós com ele no camarim, perigosamente perto e o sorriso infantil tinha dado lugar a um extremamente malicioso, me fazendo perceber claramente o que exatamente ele queria.

Uma válvula de escape.

Claro que eu podia – o mais correto seria dizer _devia_ – ter recusado qualquer aproximação dele, mas acabei me fazendo de desentendido em meio as insinuações do mais novo. E quando vi já estava dando uma carona a ele, aceitando o convite de subir no apartamento com a desculpa de beber um café na intenção de afastar um pouco o cansaço já que iria dirigir de volta para casa.

Mas era óbvio a qualquer um que Ruki não me deixaria ir assim tão fácil e nem vou me dar ao trabalho de negar que estava curioso demais em ver até onde ele iria, acreditando que quando ele fosse mais claro e se oferecesse deliberadamente eu diria não sem muitos problemas.

Porque eu gostava de ver meu ego inflado e gostava mais ainda de ver a reação de alguém ao ser rejeitado. Mas eu sequer tive tempo de dizer não ou qualquer outra coisa. Mal Ruki havia aberto a porta do apartamento já tinha atacado meus lábios com os seus, iniciando um beijo de forma intensa que foi prontamente correspondido.

Sem que eu percebesse minhas mãos já estavam pressas na cintura dele, pressionando-a com força por cima da camisa que ele usava, enquanto Ruki já deixava uma das pernas entre as minhas e pressionava meu baixo-ventre com sua coxa.

Era errado o que deixava tudo ainda mais excitante. Eu estava traindo o meu melhor amigo e provavelmente ferrando com o relacionamento que ele tinha com o vocalista.

Afastei o menor bruscamente, meio ofegante, vendo o volume ainda discreto entre minhas pernas para só então levantar o rosto e fitar Ruki, igualmente ofegante, as bochechas levemente coradas, os lábios inchados e entreabertos.

- Merda, Ruki! O que você acha que está fazendo? – questionei, vendo o sorriso malicioso retornar aos lábios dele.

- Antes que você diga que é errado ou algo do tipo, eu não tenho mais nada com Reita e não há problema nenhum em eu transar com quem bem entender.

- Mas Reita é...

- Eu não me importo, Uruha – me interrompeu, se aproximando mais uma vez, os dedos desabotoando a própria camisa. – E acho que você também não – murmurou, olhando em direção ao visível volume no meio das minhas pernas enquanto terminava de se livrar da camisa, largando-a em qualquer lugar.

E eu não sabia o porquê dele despertar aquela excitação em mim tão rapidamente, fazendo com que a única coisa que passasse na minha cabeça naquele momento fosse a necessidade de ouvir seus gemidos, fazê-lo implorar pelos meus toques.

- Uru... – ele me chamou quase manhosamente ao mesmo tempo em que tocava o próprio abdômen, deslizando a mão para baixo, tocando a ereção semi-desperta por cima da calça em movimentos lentos, assim como costumava fazer nos shows.

Ri debochando da minha falta de capacidade em colocar um basta naquilo. Eu era mesmo um bastardo que não trocava nada por uma boa foda, nem mesmo a amizade que eu tinha há anos com Reita. Eu já desabotoava minha própria camisa e Ruki não esperou mais nenhum segundo para colar os lábios em um dos meus mamilos, sugando-o com força, acabando com a pouca distância que havia entre nós.

E seu eu fosse um pouco mais sensato teria ouvido a vozinha irritante que martelava na minha cabeça dizendo que Ruki só estava procurando um jeito de afogar as mágoas, uma maneira inútil de esquecer a briga que teve com o ex-namorado. Eu podia não me importar em ser usado dessa maneira, porque no final das contas estaria o usando para me satisfazer. Mas eu devia me importa com o fato de que talvez não fosse bem aquilo que Ruki desejava, indo pelo caminho errado e só causando mais dor emocional em si mesmo quando o efeito do orgasmo passasse.

Além de bastardo eu era insensível.

Meu desejo sempre falava mais alto e eu já não me importava com nada disso quando levei Ruki até o quarto, as pernas dele em volta da minha cintura, enquanto seus braços me envolviam, apertando minhas costas. Ele tentava roçar o quadril contra o meu, os lábios em minha garganta, deixando um suspiro contido escapar.

Minha ereção já se encontrava dolorida e eu o larguei na cama de qualquer jeito, ouvindo-o lamentar a falta de contato em um murmuro quase inaudível, os braços abertos me convidando mudamente para deitar por cima dele. Eu sorri mais uma vez, sentando na cama sobre os calcanhares ficando entre as pernas dele. Uma das minhas mãos foi até a calça do mais novo, roçando o sexo dele antes de pressionar suavemente, me deliciando com o gemido rouco que escapou dos lábios do vocalista.

- Uruha... você pode ir mais rápido, huh? – sua voz saiu em um tom impaciente, seu quadril incidindo contra minha mão, buscando mais contato.

Paciência nunca foi o forte de Ruki, mas eu gostava de fazer tudo com calma, apreciando cada momento e não estava disposto a fazer todos os gostos do vocalista mimado aquela noite.

Desabotoei o cós da calça dele com calma, puxando-a até os calcanhares e o livrando dela, vendo-o resmungar alguns impropérios me fazendo rir, tentando ignorar a sensação incomoda da minha ereção ainda presa na calça. Minhas mãos acariciaram a coxa dele, sentindo a pele quente, puxando-as e fazendo com que ele plantasse os pés na cama.

Ruki se apoiou sobre os cotovelos, me fitando, a respiração já meio entrecortada e se sentou, as pernas ainda abertas. Seus braços envolveram meus ombros, antes dele inclinar o rosto e deslizar língua pela minha garganta até o meu pescoço. Eu mordi o lábio contendo um gemido, minha mão indo até sua ereção, tocando-a por dentro da roupa de baixo e foi a vez dele de gemer alto, as pontas dos dedos pressionando com força a minha pele.

Ele colou os lábios embaixo do lóbulo da minha orelha, gemendo dessa vez mais baixo, enquanto tentava se esfregar contra a palma da minha mão. Então ele deslizou as pontas dos dedos pelos meus braços, descendo até o meu abdômen acariciando ali com uma calma que eu sabia que era atípica dele, até que seus dígitos roçaram nos botões da minha calça, soltando-os impacientemente, quase afoito, contrastando com os gestos anteriores.

- Eu quero sentir você bem fundo em mim, Kouyou – murmurou, próximo a minha orelha, sem nenhum pudor e o som de sua voz fez com que minha ereção pulsasse dolorida, qualquer controle ou calma sendo mandado pra qualquer lugar longe.

Quando eu me dei conta já tinha me livrado das minhas roupas com destreza, enquanto Ruki travava de tirar a última peça que restava nele, sentando a minha frente com as pernas abertas de maneira obscena, masturbando a si mesmo com os olhos presos aos meus, me excitando ainda mais. E eu tive que me controlar para não possuí-lo daquele jeito mesmo, sem o menor cuidado.

Me aproximei dele, inclinando o rosto para frente, alcançando seus lábios, pressionando os meus contra os dele e abafando os gemidos que ele deixava escapar. Takanori logo tratou de sentar no meu colo, as pernas em volta da minha cintura, nossas ereções roçando, me fazendo gemer dentro do beijo, que não durou muito visto que o vocalista, afoito, já descia os lábios pela minha garganta.

Eu fiz com que ele voltasse a se deitar na cama, erguendo um pouco as pernas dele para que plantasse os pés no colchão. Me sentei com os joelhos dobrados e me inclinei para frente levando dois dedos entre os lábios do mais novo, me excitando mais ainda com a visão dele sugando os dígitos, sua mão segurando meu pulso enquanto a língua dele deslizava de forma obscena.

E sem me conter mais, afastei os dedos da boca do mais novo, a outra mão apoiada na coxa dele, vendo-o arquear um pouco a cabeça para trás, segurando os lençóis entre os dedos com força antevendo o que viria a seguir. Introduzi o primeiro dedo ao mesmo tempo em que Ruki soltava um gemido lânguido em meio a algumas palavras incompreensíveis, cerrando os olhos. Sorri ao vê-lo tão entregue, ainda que nem tivéssemos chegado ao principal e logo introduzi o segundo dígito, afundando-o no interior dele, preparando-o com a pouca calma e controle que me restava.

Quase sorri novamente ao vê-lo lamentar em um ronronar manhoso quando tirei os dedos de dentro dele. Ruki entreabriu os olhos, me fitando e eu deitei por cima dele, me acomodando melhor entre suas pernas, posicionando minha ereção em sua entrada, sem tirar os olhos dos do vocalista, querendo ver sua reação no momento exato em que o penetrasse.

Ele colocou as pernas em volta da minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto, como se pedisse mais contato e eu obedeci, introduzido meu sexo nele, vendo-o arquear mais a cabeça, os olhos cerrados com força e os lábios entreabertos, deixando um gemido sufocado morrer na garganta. Afundei no corpo dele, sem esperar que ele se acostumasse e foi minha vez de gemer ao senti-lo tão apertado em volta da minha ereção.

Ruki já tinha lágrimas formadas no canto dos olhos ainda fechados, provavelmente devido a dor e ao desconforto inicial. Não me movi, me contendo apenas com a deliciosa pressão do seu interior, que já parecia ser o suficiente em me levar ao ápice. E céus! Se eu soubesse que seria tão bom assim estar exatamente daquele jeito com Ruki eu teria tentado aquilo muito antes.

E quando me dei conta ele já movia o quadril em direção a mim, apertando as pernas em volta da minha cintura, seus braços circulando meus ombros enquanto eu começava a me mover lentamente arrancando suspiros e gemidos roucos dele. Sua ereção roçava em meu abdômen e eu podia sentir o quanto ele estava excitado.

Ele colou os lábios próximos a minha orelha, seus gemidos saindo abafados e a respiração rasa colidindo contra a minha pele, a ponta dos dedos pressionando com força as minhas costas. Nossos corpos colidiam de forma cadenciada e eu mergulhava no êxtase que era poder afundar no corpo apertado do vocalista, sentindo suas pernas se apertando em volta de mim, me incentivando de forma prazerosa.

E como se quisesse aumentar mais ainda o meu prazer, ele arqueou o corpo contra os lençóis, os lábios entreabertos e os olhos cerrados com força me dando a visão de um Ruki perdido em seu próprio prazer.

Prazer esse que eu proporcionava.

Alcancei os lábios dele, não resistindo e pressionando os meus contra os dele com força em um beijo sedento enquanto minha mão envolvia seu sexo, começando a masturbá-lo, fazendo com que ele gemesse dentro do beijo e só nos separamos quando a necessidade de ar se fez presente. Afundei o rosto na curva do pescoço dele mais uma vez, sugando a pele, partindo os lábios quando não conseguia conter um gemido, as costas ardendo com as unhas de Ruki cravadas ali com força, tentando me puxar mais para perto como se fosse possível aumentar o contato dos nossos corpos.

Não demorou muito para que o pequeno molhasse minha mão com seu sêmen, contraindo o interior, deixando minha mente a beira de uma abismo em que eu fazia questão de mergulhar em busca de mais prazer. E lá estava eu me desfazendo dentro dele, após uma última estocada firme, chamando por seu nome sem que me desse conta de imediato, a mente nublada registrando apenas o ápice de segundos atrás.

Praticamente desabei sobre o vocalista, ouvindo meio vagamente os gemidos baixos que ele deixava escapar, as mãos acariciando minhas costas em um carinho gostoso e os lábios colados a minha têmpora.

Não sei dizer por que razão eu sorri com o gesto, me aconchegando mais contra o corpo dele, buscando algo que eu nem mesmo sabia exatamente o que era. Ruki ainda mantinha a respiração meio ofegante, o peito subindo e descendo sem ritmo. Mas eu sabia que não podia ficar muito tempo daquele jeito com ele, por mais reconfortante que aquilo me parecesse.

Sai dos braços dele, me deitando ao lado, ouvindo-o gemer quase inaudível quando me retirei de dentro do seu corpo e deitei com as costas na cama, os olhos ainda fechados, querendo memorizar cada segundo que havia passado.

Mas não demorei muito, lembrando o que aquilo na verdade significava e me sentei na cama, recolhendo em seguida a calça largada no chão, vestindo-a, fazendo o mesmo com a camisa.

Era só sexo afinal e acordar juntos no dia seguinte seria constrangedor demais para nós dois.

Talvez nos arrependêssemos mais tarde do que tínhamos feito àquela noite.

Ruki entreabriu os olhos me fitando. E não havia palavras para trocarmos. Levantei, saindo do quarto, vendo ele se ajeitar melhor nos lençóis provavelmente pronto para dormir. Ele sabia que eu daria um jeito de passar a chave por debaixo da fresta da porta ao sair e trancá-la.

Talvez eu já estivesse arrependido.

Mas eu não iria realmente pensar naquilo, me preocupando apenas em tomar um banho e pegar no sono assim que deitasse na cama.

Mesmo sabendo que a sensação de erro estaria presente durante um bom tempo.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N.A:** Feita pra passar o tempo. Tempo esse que eu devia estar estudando.  
São só cinco capítulos com um romance água com açúcar.  
Reviews?


	2. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02**

Acordei tarde aquela manhã, com planos de aproveitar a semana de folga dormindo. E bebendo.

Eu estava me sentindo esgotado físico e mentalmente então aquela semana após o último show da turnê era muito bem vinda. Nada de ensaios, nada de fotos, entrevistas ou shows. Além do mais aquilo adiaria meu encontro com Ruki.

Acho que estava mesmo arrependido e confirmei ainda mais isso ao ouvir a campainha tocar e ao abrir a porta me deparar com Reita.

Senti um nó extremamente incomodo na garganta.

Mas o baixista não pareceu perceber o meu desconforto e entrou, tirando os sapatos, um sorriso um pouco melancólico nos lábios.

Ele não poderia já estar sabendo, certo? Ruki não tinha corrido arrependido para os braços dele, pedindo desculpas e contado tudo que acontecera. Ao menos eu esperava que não.

Akira parecia meio sem jeito e me olhou sorrindo novamente, dessa vez meio desconcertado e eu respirei aliviado, constatando que ele não sabia de nada.

- Desculpa por aparecer aqui logo no nosso primeiro dia de folga, Kou. Mas eu queria conversar um pouco, tudo bem?

- Claro, Aki... – murmurei e tentei sorrir, indo até o bar e servindo algo para nos dois. – Aconteceu algo? – perguntei do modo mais neutro possível e escondendo o meu nervosismo. Como Ruki mesmo dissera, ele e Reita não tinham mais nada, então não era errado o que tínhamos feito.

Mas então por que eu sentia aquela sensação de que estava traindo o meu melhor amigo de alguma forma?

- Eu não vou beber essa hora, Kou-chan. Ainda não passa das duas da tarde – ele disse rindo e parei de despejar a bebida em um dos copos. – E você também não deveria.

Mas sem ligar para o que ele disse dei de ombros e tomei um gole da bebida desejando que aquilo me acalmasse um pouco.

Akira provavelmente estava ali querendo conversar sobre o fim do namorado com Ruki, sem saber que eu havia transado com o vocalista na noite anterior como se nada mais importasse.

E a culpa me consumia, me fazendo ver que eu definitivamente devia pensar melhor antes de aceitar uma boa foda.

Me aproximei do baixista, indicando o sofá a ele, vendo-o sentar. Fiz o mesmo, me sentando na poltrona ao lado, virando para poder olhá-lo, copo de bebida em mãos.

- Você veio falar sobre o Ruki? – perguntei, não agüentado mais o silêncio e sabendo que Reita não iniciaria aquele diálogo.

- Não exatamente... Em parte sim – murmurou de forma vaga, me deixando ainda mais nervoso.

Eu não estava com uma boa sensação sobre aquela conversa. Akira sabia ser imprevisível em especial em situações adversas. Ele podia muito bem estar controlando a raiva, já que mesmo com aquela aparência de _bad boy_ ele era sempre muito educado e gentil com todos.

Mas se ele perdesse a calma eu estaria completamente ferrado.

- Sabe eu acho que o que eu e o Taka sentíamos um pelo outro foi acabando aos poucos sem que percebêssemos – ele começou a falar tudo muito rápido, parecendo que queria desabafar aquilo a séculos. - Talvez por conta da rotina ou por qualquer outro motivo que eu desconheça. Mas mesmo que não exista o mesmo sentimento foi... doloroso termos terminado. Tanto para mim quanto para ele.

Ver Akira falando daquele jeito com um sorriso meio nostálgico só fazia minha culpa aumentar. Mesmo que ele tivesse dito que não sentia mais o mesmo pelo chibi eu me vi como um verdadeiro traidor por ter feito o que fiz.

- Eu nem posso dizer que sei como é, já que nunca tive algo como o que vocês dois tiveram – e eu não sabia de onde tinha tirado coragem para falar aquilo. Eu era pessoa menos indicada para Reita conversar naquele momento.

- Você sempre foge de qualquer relacionamento mais sério, Kou-chan – respondeu, sorrindo, recostando-se mais no estofado. – Você devia experimentar, huh? Não é de todo ruim.

- Não é que eu não queira, mas não é fácil ter alguém invadindo seu espaço – murmurei em defesa própria, tomando o resto da bebida de uma vez só

- Mas quando você realmente gosta de alguém você não vê como se estivessem invadindo seu espaço – ele respondeu prontamente, me fazendo ter uma vaga idéia sobre o que ele queria dizer.

- Talvez você e o Ruki possam voltar – e aquilo saiu com mais dificuldade do que eu esperava sem que eu fizesse idéia do por que. Ele negou com a cabeça ficando sério e pensativo durante alguns instantes antes de voltar a falar.

- Não há mais volta. Só iria fazer com que nos machucássemos mais. Talvez ele não tenha se dado conta disso ainda, mas uma hora ele vai perceber e vai ver que foi melhor assim. Ainda há boas memórias guardadas e elas sobrepõem os momentos de mágoas.

Por um instante eu quis entender exatamente sobre o que ele falava, imaginando como seria dividir e guardar memórias com alguém daquela forma.

- Eu nem devia vir aqui e fica enchendo você com essas coisas, não é? Aposto que você já tem até planos para essa semana.

- Aki... – chamei, querendo pedir desculpas mesmo que ele não soubesse o motivo, mas me contive, desviando os olhos. – Você sabe que eu provavelmente só ia beber. Talvez sair um pouco daqui a dois ou três dias.

Ele riu, se aproximando e bagunçando meus cabelos como costumava fazer quando éramos mais novos.

- Eu nem sei como você ainda tem fígado, Kou-chan.

- Também não é como se eu bebesse o tempo inteiro – falei na defensiva, meio emburrado e tentando ajeitar as mechas que ele tinha bagunçado.

Reita riu mais uma vez e passamos o resto da tarde conversando sobre os assuntos mais banais possíveis.

Merda! Como eu podia ter feito aquilo com ele?

* * *

Eu já estava no meu terceiro dia de folga e nem sequer tinha posto os pés para fora de casa. O arrependimento não passava e um sentimento junto com a culpa começava a surgir: frustração.

Não tinha visto nenhum dos integrantes da banda durantes aqueles dias, o que era absolutamente normal, há não ser Reita que além de aparecer no primeiro dia sempre me ligava para conversarmos sobre os tempos do colégio. E no meio da conversa o baixista incluía algum dos momentos que partilhara com Ruki, descrevendo o quanto gostava de observar o pequeno dormir e na cara _adorável _que ele fazia quando estava mal humorado.

Eu me vi desejando poder viver aqueles momentos com alguém e o que me frustrava era não ter histórias parecidas para contar, só tendo uma vaga noção do que era aquele sentimento.

Em seguida eu ficava imaginando como seria tudo aquilo, como seria partilhar aqueles momentos ainda que a idéia me assustasse em algumas horas.

E em meio aquelas conversas com Akira eu ficava confuso, questionando internamente se ele não nutria mais nada pelo vocalista. Varias vezes dei vazão ao que pensava, perguntando a ele e vendo-o afirmar, parecendo seguro de si, que aquilo era mesmo passado. Um lado meu agradecia internamente por isso, mesmo que a culpa não diminuísse.

Então aquela mesma vozinha que gritava dizendo o quanto eu era um bastardo insensível me dizia que talvez eu até já soubesse com quem eu queria partilhar lembranças especiais aumentando ainda mais a culpa.

Acabei me decidindo parar de pensar em tudo aquilo e achei que seria uma boa se saísse um pouco de casa, ir a um dos bares que costumava freqüentar. Até pensei em chamar o baixista, mas acabei achando melhor ir sozinho mesmo, assim ficava mais fácil evitar qualquer pensamento que envolvesse Ruki ou qualquer coisa que dissesse respeito a ele.

Mas eu não devia estar com a menor sorte aquela noite.

Eu já estava pegando a chave do carro, pronto para sair quando a campainha tocou. Achei que deveria ser Reita, mas havíamos nos falado um pouco mais cedo e ele não tinha dito nada a respeito de passar na minha casa.

E foi com surpresa que abri a porta, me deparando com Ruki parado ali, as feições sérias e nem precisei olhar mais um segundo para saber bem o que ele queria. E eu já sabia que apesar de toda a culpa não iria hesitar em corresponder ao que o vocalista buscava ali.

- Você está de saída, Uruha? – ele me perguntou, um sorriso no canto dos lábios e agindo como se o fato de estar na minhas porta depois do que houve fosse extremamente natural.

- É, eu estava... Acho que ainda estou – respondi, dando passagem para que ele entrasse, fechando a porta.

- Hm... – me virei, vendo-o de frente para mim, voltando a ficar sério e sem saber o que dizer.

Eu também não tinha nada para falar e Ruki me conhecia o suficiente para saber disso. Ficamos naquele silêncio incomodo durante um bom tempo até que ele sorriu, parecendo genuinamente nervoso, querendo quebrar o gelo.

E quando eu vi, ele já estava perto demais, suas mãos pressas na barra da minha camisa, roçando o nariz no meu pescoço.

Então não foi surpresa quando já estávamos nos beijando, as roupas sendo tiradas sem muito cuidado, tendo atenção de chegar apenas ao sofá, nos entregando, sem nos importamos com conseqüências ou o quanto aquilo poderia sair do controle.

Diferente de mim, Ruki não foi embora logo depois, acabando por adormecer encolhido entre os meus braços e eu não me importei. Mesmo sabendo que acordaria com uma horrível dor nas costas.

Eu só queria me aproveitar mais um pouco daquilo. Da sensação gostosa que era ter o vocalista tão perto, ressoando em uma respiração ritmada, parecendo cansado demais para perceber que havia adormecido em meus braços assim que atingiu o ápice.

Qualquer culpa parecia ter sumido, ao menos durante aquela noite e acho que fazia tempo que eu não dormia tão bem.

Mas a dor nas costas estava lá no dia seguinte.

* * *

Continuamos durante a semana com aqueles encontros revezando entra a minha casa e a do vocalista. Conversamos sobre qualquer assunto, saindo para diversos lugares sempre como amigos e nunca como um casal. E nem falávamos sobre o que acontecia em relação ao fato de nos agarramos ocasionalmente de maneira necessitada e acabarmos do mesmo jeito que a primeira noite.

Ruki nunca falava no nome de Reita e eu achava melhor assim, mas continuava me sentindo culpado toda vez que eu falava ao telefone com o baixista.

Eu sabia que o sentimento de culpa nem era mais pelo fato de ter ido para cama com o ex-namorado dele. Ia muito mais além, mas como sempre eu preferia não parar para pensar no assunto, deixando que tudo acontecesse sem questionamentos.

Além do mais, Ruki também não parecia pensar muito e eu sabia que da parte dele o que tínhamos não passava de um meio dele fugir do vazio por não estar mais com o baixista.

Eu continuava sendo a válvula de escape.

No final das contas era só uma forma prazerosa de esquecer os problemas e aliviar o estresse.

E quem sabe tudo não voltava a ser como sempre foi entre eu o mais novo agora que os ensaios recomeçavam?

É, eu estava me enganando.

Constatei isso assim que entrei no estúdio que ensaiávamos e vi Ruki sentado na mesa ao canto tomando um enorme copo de café, com uma cara nada amigável. E mesmo que ele parecesse tão mal-humorado eu só queria chegar perto com alguma brincadeira que o deixaria ainda mais emburrado e abraçá-lo em seguida, recebendo um sorriso de início relutante dele.

Eu não sabia mesmo o que estava acontecendo comigo. E preferia não descobrir.

E ao invés de ir até o vocalista como eu desejava, cumprimentei a todos com um bom dia e fui ligar o meu equipamento. Não demorou muito para que começássemos o ensaio, dando uma breve pausa na hora do almoço.

Eu sabia que Kai continuaria no prédio da PSC resolvendo alguma coisa ao mesmo tempo em que tentava almoçar, enquanto Aoi e Reita iriam a algum restaurante ou loja de conveniência perto dali. Eu tinha dito que iria com eles, mas ao ver Ruki largado em um dos sofás, declinando ao convite de nos acompanhar, disse que eles podiam ir na frente que eu os alcançava depois de convencer o preguiçoso vocalista a ir junto.

Me aproximei do sofá, vendo-o negar com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que sorria.

- Nada vai me fazer sair daqui, Uru. Só o fato de ter que andar cinco passos até a porta já me deixa com preguiça - resmungou e foi minha vez de sorrir, puxando-o pela mão para que levantasse.

- Depois você fica com fome no meio de ensaio e Kai não vai deixar você sair para comer.

- Você podia ir e trazer algo pra mim, huh? – ele murmurou, encostando a testa no meu peito e só então percebi o quanto ele parecia cansado.

Afundei os dedos nas mechas de cabelo do vocalista, a outra mão acariciando o braço dele como se tentasse animá-lo, mas Ruki se aninhou ainda mais em mim e eu o abracei, sentindo o peito aquecer com aquele contato.

Eu estava apaixonado.

Tinha me apaixonado pelo pequeno naquela semana sem que percebesse. E eu não entendia como aquilo podia ter acontecido.

Ou entendesse bem até demais.

Assim como mimado, Ruki sabia ser terrivelmente adorável, e no final não era tão difícil ter me apaixonado por ele. Eu só não sabia como lidar com aquilo. E nem tinha idéia de como seria dali em diante. Porque Ruki não sentia o mesmo. Ele ainda gostava de Reita.

Fechei os olhos, encostando a testa na cabeça dele e senti Ruki afundar o rosto na curva do meu pescoço e beijar ali com suavidade, fazendo com que eu o abraçasse um pouco mais forte. Então ele ergueu o rosto, roçando os lábios nos meus antes de iniciar o beijo segurando meu rosto com as duas mãos.

E eu já nem lembrava mais que estávamos na sala de ensaio e que Reita e Aoi deveriam estar estranhando a minha demora. A única coisa que importava era estar ali com Ruki, beijando-o mesmo sabendo que ele só correspondia para tentar esquecer o baixista.

Aquilo machucava. Eu me senti sufocar em meio a necessidade de ter Ruki daquela forma, de desejar que ele sentisse por mim um pouco do que sentia por Akira. E acho que não agüentei constatar que aquilo só me machucaria cada vez mais.

Parti os lábios bruscamente, vendo Ruki abrir os olhos e piscar confuso algumas vezes. E em seguida os olhos deles desviaram-se em direção a porta, arregalando-os. E mesmo antes de me virar eu já sabia o que aquilo significava.

Soltei Ruki, virando o rosto e lá estavam Reita e Aoi parados na porta parecendo não entenderem o que acontecia. Mas segundos depois a compreensão pareceu passar por Reita e quando eu vi ele já tinha voado pra cima de mim e acertado meu rosto com um soco.

- Reita! – Aoi gritou assustado, correndo até o baixista e o segurando impedindo-o que me desse outro soco.

Segurei o queixo com uma das mãos, sentindo o gosto metálico na minha boca, provavelmente do corte interno na minha bochecha.

- Seu desgraçado! – Reita tentava se soltar dos braços do guitarrista moreno, me olhando furiosamente.

E o pior era saber que eu merecia tudo aquilo.

Mas nada machucava tanto quanto olhar para Ruki e vê-lo contemplar a cena como se aquilo não o atingisse.

Talvez tudo tivesse chegado justamente no ponto em que ele desejara.

_Continua..._


	3. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 03**

Ruki parecia tão transtornado que nem sequer reagia e só depois de mais alguns xingamentos de Reita foi que ele pareceu se dá conta do que acontecia e se aproximou de mim, me olhando como se pedisse desculpas. Eu abaixei os olhos diante do olhar dele e me afastei antes que ele me tocasse ao mesmo tempo em que Reita se desvencilhava dos braços de Aoi e segurava o colarinho da minha camisa, me puxando.

E provavelmente ele teria me socado de novo se Aoi não tivesse impedido-o segurando o braço livre enquanto eu segurava o pulso dele tentando fazê-lo soltar meu colarinho.

- Então eu e ele mal terminamos e você já está ai tentando agarrá-lo? – Reita gritou e eu não sabia o que responder. Em parte não deixava de ser verdade, mas de início quem tentou me agarrar foi o ex-namorado dele e eu não estava muito disposto a levar toda a culpa sozinho.

- Reita, pára com isso! – Ruki ordenou decidido ainda que seu olhar continuasse confuso.

Eu senti o aperto no colarinho da minha camisa afrouxar, mas o baixista continuou me segurando enquanto virava o rosto para fitar o vocalista ao seu lado, que segurava o ombro dele como se tentasse afastá-lo de mim.

E deve ter passado alguma espécie de comunicação silenciosa entre eles, porque em seguida Akira me soltou, parecendo mais calmo e se afastou passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

Aoi ainda parecia em alerta caso o baixista tentasse me atacar e Ruki, em claro sinal de nervosismo, tirou um maço de cigarros do bolso, indo fumar em um canto afastado da sala. E nem era preciso mencionar o quanto o clima no ambiente ficou estranho.

Sufocado por toda aquela situação e com o queixo doendo como o inferno, decidi sair do estúdio, fosse para pensar ou um busca de gelo em um tentativa de não deixar com que meu rosto ficasse inchado. Não que eu achasse que aquilo fosse resolver muito. Reita provavelmente havia me socado com toda a força possível e aquela reação só servia para me mostrar que ele ainda gostava de Ruki.

E talvez fosse intenção do vocalista que a situação chegasse a esse ponto. Eu me sentia um idiota por deixar me envolver daquela forma e ter ficado no meio do relacionamento – não tão terminado, pelo visto – deles dois. Provavelmente Akira não olharia mais na minha cara e nossa amizade tinha ido por água a baixo unicamente por culpa minha.

Mas o que estava machucando mais não era saber que eu e Akira não seriamos mais amigos ou o soco que ele havia me dado. Era aquela certeza irritante de que Ruki ainda o amava, de que havia um lugar especial para Akira na vida dele e que eu não passava do amigo que ele havia buscado para afogar as mágoas.

Parei no meio do corredor vazio, encostando na parede, a mão ainda no queixo, massageando-o suavemente, desistindo de ir buscar gelo e pesando seriamente em voltar para casa, ainda que tivesse que levar uma bronca de Kai mais tarde. Mas antes que eu me decidisse, Aoi surgiu no corredor, o rosto sério e um pequeno saco com gelo na mão. Eu ri com o sempre prestativo guitarrista, o queixo doendo mais ainda com o ato. Ele me entregou o gelo assim que chegou perto, ficando ao meu lado e parecendo sem ter idéia do que dizer.

Levei o saco de gelo até a região dolorida do meu rosto enquanto Aoi deixava escapar um suspiro meio cansado, pegando um cigarro e acendendo-o mesmo que soubesse que era proibido fumar nos corredores.

- Uru, você e Ruki estão...? – ele parou de falar, meio desconcertado e tragando o cigarro.

- Dormindo juntos? Sim, estamos – respondi, simplista, fazendo uma careta por conta da dor.

- Mas ele e Reita...?

- Eles terminaram, Aoi. Você não tinha percebido? Não tem muito tempo...

- Ah... Então vocês estão juntos e Reita não sabia?

- Não estamos juntos. E a essa altura ele e Ruki já devem ter se acertado – murmurei em um tom tão perdido que nem me reconheci.

- Uruha, seu idiota... – Aoi começou a falar, um riso baixo escapando entre os lábios. – Você se apaixonou pelo _chibi_? – e era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

- Não que isso adiante muita coisa, não é mesmo?

- Bom, você não devia ser tão pessimista assim. E eu estou quase compadecido da sua situação, mas não vou deixar de dizer que você foi um bastardo idiota em ter feito o que fez com Reita.

- Não foi como se ele tivesse sido traído, tudo bem? Ele e Ruki já tinham terminado e eu já me sinto culpado o suficiente pra ter que ouvir sermão seu – resmunguei, não contendo o tom raivoso e Aoi riu mais uma vez, acenando em uma negativa com a cabeça.

- Não estou dando sermão em você, Uru... Mas essa situação é tão delicada, eu nunca vi Reita daquele jeito - acenei concordando e murmurando desculpas pelo jeito que havia falado com ele anteriormente. – Bom, na verdade eu vim aqui te avisar que não vai ter mais ensaio. Depois que você saiu, Ruki foi embora dizendo apenas que ia para casa e Reita fez o mesmo. Eu já avisei a Kai e aconselho você a não encontrar com o nosso líder hoje.

Eu ri, concordando mais uma vez.

- Acho que vou para casa também.

- Qualquer coisa, Uru...

- Eu sei, Aoi. Eu sei – respondi, sorrindo antes de voltar para o estúdio e pegar minhas coisas.

* * *

Já era tarde da noite e eu ainda podia sentir meu queixo dolorido, mas ao menos todo o gelo e pomada que eu tinha usado iam fazer com que meu rosto não inchasse. Minha cabeça latejava desde que eu cheguei em casa no começo da tarde e nada parecia dar jeito. Eu já tinha tomado duas aspirinas, banho, tentado dormir e bebido mais do que devia – o que eu acho que ao invés de ajudar só deve ter piorado ainda mais.

A verdade é que minha mente estava uma bagunça. Eu não sabia que tipo de reação seria aceitável em uma situação como aquela, em parte porque a minha culpa parecia estar me bloqueando de alguma forma.

Era como se eu não tivesse o direito de sentir nada daquilo. Tudo era errado demais. Eu precisava tanto pedir desculpas a Akira e se fosse possível implorar para que ele me perdoasse. Porque uma amizade como a nossa não podia ser jogada fora assim. Certo, que eu era quem tinha sido o idiota que colocou tudo a perder, mas eu dificilmente conseguia pensar muito nas conseqüências quando tinha sexo envolvido na história. Não que isso justificasse.

E se Akira não me perdoasse seria completamente compreensível.

Decidi levantar da cama e preparar algo para comer antes de tentar dormir novamente. Amanhã tínhamos ensaio e Kai já devia estar irritado o suficiente pelo que tinha acontecido hoje, não seria muito sensato faltar o ensaio de amanhã só porque não tinha conseguido dormir. E eu iria realmente tentar dormir e esquecer de toda aquela confusão nem que eu tivesse que usar alguns calmantes para me ajudar nisso.

Mas mal tinha terminado de preparar o meu lanche, ouvi a campainha tocando. Eu já tinha certeza que aquilo não devia ser boa coisa, por isso cogitei a possibilidade de ignorar. Afinal podia ser Reita querendo terminar de arrebentar minha cara, mas se fosse mesmo o baixista eu não iria deixar passar a oportunidade de tentar explicar o que eu na verdade não sabia como explicar.

Abri a porta nervosamente tendo certeza de que se não fosse Reita seria Kai vindo me dar uma bronca, mas não me surpreendi quando vi o vocalista parado ali, usando um casaco que parecia maior do que ele e óculos escuros mesmo sendo de noite.

Eu suspirei resignado, vendo-o tirar os óculos e antes que o fitasse diretamente nos olhos dei passagem para que entrasse. Ruki entrou, tirando os sapatos sem saber se colocava as mãos nos bolsos ou deixava-as largadas ao lado do corpo. Fechei a porta, esperando que ele dissesse algo, mas ao invés disso, senti os braços dele ao redor da minha cintura, o rosto afundando nas minhas costas.

Aquilo seria mais difícil do que imaginara.

- Uru... – ele começou, a voz saindo abafada. – Reita bateu com muita força?

Eu ri, soltando os braços dele e me afastando, virando de frente para ele. Ruki me olhou, meio confuso parecendo tão nervoso quanto eu.

- Se você queria saber isso podia ter me ligado ao invés de aparecer aqui a essa hora – meu tom saiu mais ácido do que eu pretendia, mas eu estava cansado de ver Ruki agindo como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo em prol dos próprios caprichos.

Ele fechou a cara sem nenhuma resposta pronta aparentemente e por um segundo achei que ele fosse me xingar e sair dali impetuosamente, mas o que vi em seguida foi um Ruki meio perdido, murmurando com sinceridade:

- Eu fiquei preocupado... Não queria que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

Cruzei os braços, talvez em uma tentativa inútil de me defender de algo que eu desconhecia.

- Eu acho que era o que você queria desde o começo, não?

Ele não negou, mas desviou os olhos antes de responder.

- É, era o que queria.

E mesmo que eu esperasse por aquilo, podia sentir algo se apertando dentro do meu peito em uma sensação nem um pouco agradável. Nós tínhamos feito tudo do jeito errado e era só ter pensado um pouco para ter percebido que no final não iria valer a pena.

- Mas eu não sei mais... – ele murmurou, tão baixo, que eu demorei um pouco para entender o que tinha dito. – Eu... eu não queria que tivesse sido desse jeito, Kou-chan. Eu não queria que você se machucasse eu só queria...

- Queria que Reita se machucasse – interrompi, minha voz saindo um pouco alterada. Ruki se encolheu ligeiramente, uma das mãos apertando o tecido da própria calça.

- Mas não era para acontecer assim... Eu não pensei...

Ele me olhou, se aproximando meio hesitante, abrindo a boca para falar algo, mas desistindo.

E eu não queria ouvir mais nenhuma explicação, nenhuma justificativa. Eu só queria esquecer tudo o que havia acontecido, guardar aquilo para mim e esconder em algum lugar da minha mente que com um tempo em nem lembraria mais onde estava. Então tudo voltaria ao normal, o fato de ter dormido com Ruki sendo trancado em alguma memória e eu ter me apaixonado por ele não passaria de um equivoco meu.

Mas quando senti as mãos dele no meu rosto, os olhos me fitando como se buscassem algo que já pertencia a ele, eu percebi que não conseguiria esquecer o que sentia. E eu não estava mais me preocupando se não era correspondido, se estava apenas sendo usado ou dando importância ao quanto aquilo me parecia errado.

Rocei os lábios nos dele, mais carinhoso do que desejava, vendo-o fechar os olhos e suspirar meio contido, uma das mãos indo até minha nuca e pressionando sem força. E eu já não entendia mais nada, do por que Ruki está insistindo em algo que ele reconhecia como errado.

Eu tinha uma justificativa para aceitar, ele não.

Eu o beijava com tanta urgência, minhas mãos pressionando a cintura dele com mais força do que deveria e já não tinha controle dos meus gestos. Só queria fazer com que a necessidade de ter Ruki daquela forma sumisse, dizendo a mim mesmo que aquela seria a última vez, que aqueles seriam os últimos beijos, que eu só precisava me _despedir _para que tudo ficasse bem.

Ele partiu os lábios, sem se afastar, a respiração rasa colidindo contra a minha e eu abri os olhos, esperando que ele dissesse que precisava ir. Mas Ruki continuou acariciando minha nuca, os lábios encostados aos meus.

- Eu não sei em que ponto deixei que tudo saísse dos meus planos, mas eu não consigo me arrepender - sussurrou baixo, entreabrindo os olhos, que eu só pude ouvir por estar tão perto. – Eu não queria que fosse assim, Kou...

- Ruki, do que você está falando? – perguntei confuso, sem entender a razão dos olhos dele me fitarem daquele jeito, transmitindo algo tão reconfortante e fazendo com que a dor no meu peito diminuísse um pouco.

Ele sorriu meio melancólico, sem responder, acariciando com a ponta dos dedos o local que Reita havia me socado.

Talvez ele já soubesse a respeito do que eu sentia, tivesse percebido em algum momento e só não soubesse como me dizer que aquilo tudo era bobagem, mas eu não consegui me afastar, não consegui dizer para ele parar e simplesmente ir embora esquecendo o que quer que fosse.

Ao invés disso deixei que ele descesse os lábios até o meu pescoço e encaixasse o rosto ali tão perfeitamente, me abraçando e murmurando um pedido, que agora eu considerava incoerente, de desculpas, enquanto o envolvia em um abraço, sussurrando próxima a orelha dele o que só considerava inútil esconder aquela altura.

Ruki retesou o corpo, espalmando as mãos no meu peito e se afastando para me olhar quase em choque, reagindo exatamente como eu esperava.

Contei os segundos mentalmente, esperando ele se soltar dos meus braços e murmurar mais alguns pedidos de desculpas, dizendo que aquilo também não estava em seus planos. Mas ao sentir os braços dele ao redor do meu pescoço e ele voltando a encaixar o rosto no meu pescoço, o corpo meio trêmulo, eu já não entendia mais nada.

Não acreditei nas palavras que ele sussurrou em resposta as minhas, ainda que aquilo fizesse com que algo aquecesse dentro de mim. Era esperar demais que as coisas tomassem aquele rumo e ainda parecia tão errado.

Mas eu não liguei para mais nada quando senti os lábios dele pressionados aos meus, seus braços se apertando em volta do meu pescoço com mais força.

E mesmo que ele mentisse, mesmo que ele só falasse aquilo por pena ou por se sentir culpado de alguma forma em respeito ao que eu sentia, eu não me importava mais.

Eu acreditei por alguns segundos que aquilo fosse o certo.

E eu podia dizer que aquela era uma das melhores ilusões que já tivera.

_Continua..._


	4. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 04**

Acordei com braços em volta do meu corpo e não sei por que já estava sorrindo. Sem mau-humor matinal, sem resmungos, sem vontade de continuar com os olhos fechados e me enroscar nos lençóis macios.

Ao invés disso, eu puxei Ruki para mais perto, sentindo-o mexer em meio ao sono e se aninhar mais contra o meu corpo. Abri os olhos devagar, o quarto ainda escuro devido as pesadas cortinas, um sorriso idiota querendo voltar a se formar nos meus lábios ao ouvir o vocalista resmungar algo inteligível ainda dormindo.

Não havíamos realmente conversado após as palavras que escaparam na noite anterior. Eu simplesmente havia me declarado e escutado o mesmo em resposta. Ainda assim eu não conseguia acreditar. Afinal Ruki havia acabado de sair de um relacionamento duradouro e firme e eu sabia o quanto Reita era especial para ele.

Então era difícil acreditar que ele pudesse se apaixonar tão rapidamente assim por mim, em apenas uma semana. E eu já nem sabia mais se o que eu sentia era realmente amor. Talvez não passasse de uma atração forte demais e estivéssemos confundindo tudo.

A única coisa que não encaixava na minha mais nova teoria para justificar aquilo era a felicidade absurda que eu sentia só de ter Takanori deitado com parte do corpo nu sobre o meu em um meio abraço. E aquilo não tinha nada haver com algo físico ou sexo.

Era simplesmente reconfortante.

E seu eu pudesse desejaria ficar com ele daquele jeito por um longo tempo. Muito longo mesmo. Mas tudo havia acontecido tão rápido que era difícil aceitar que aquilo fosse mesmo amor. Se eu tinha dúvidas do que eu sentia, imagine em relação ao que Ruki sentia?

Mas em respostas a todas aquelas divagações eu puxei o pequeno para mais perto, abraçando-o quase possessivamente como se aquilo fosse impedir que aquele momento acabasse. Só que infelizmente não pude ficar daquele jeito mais do que poucos minutos. A campainha do apartamento tocou uma vez, longamente, fazendo com que eu soltasse Ruki meio assustado.

O mais rápido que pude e com todo o cuidado possível, fiz com que o vocalista saísse de cima de mim, cobrindo e me certificando de que ele continuava dormindo. Sai do quarto, pegando uma calça para vestir antes, fechando a porta e praguejando baixo contra o infeliz que tocava minha campainha sem parar.

Além de estragar o meu momento com o pequeno aquilo podia acordá-lo.

Já vestido, abri a porta pronto para mandar quem quer que fosse para o quinto dos infernos, mas fiquei estático ao me deparar com Akira. Provavelmente eu seria morto ou qualquer outra coisa extremamente dolorosa aconteceria comigo e eu até mesmo senti impulso de fechar a porta na cara do baixista. Mas continuei estático. Se ele descobrisse que Ruki estava na minha cama provavelmente me mataria e me ressuscitaria só pra matar uma segunda vez.

- Kouyou, podemos conversar? – ele perguntou com formalidade esperando que eu o deixasse entrar. Akira muito formal e educado me assustava ainda mais. Porque eu sabia que a qualquer momento ele podia explodir, mas a despeito disso dei passagem para que ele entrasse no apartamento, vendo-o com as mãos nos bolsos e a cabeça meio abaixada.

Eu fechei a porta, murmurando para que ele se sentasse, mas me mantendo a uma distância que eu considerava por hora segura, uma pedra enorme e gelada se instalando no meio do meu estômago.

- Aki, eu... – comecei a falar prestes a pedir desculpas ou dizer algo que pudesse me redimir um pouco que fosse, mas ele me interrompeu, me olhando fixamente.

- Eu não devia ter batido em você ontem. Ruki conversou comigo e eu vi o quanto idiota fui em me meter em algo que na verdade não tem nada haver comigo – ele disse tudo rapidamente, parecendo ter ensaiado durantes horas. Me chutei mentalmente por ter feito aquilo com o meu melhor amigo, sem realmente achar que ele precisava me pedir desculpas quando na verdade eu mereci aquele soco.

Ele desviou os olhos, voltando a abaixar a cabeça e eu me controlei para não me aproximar e abraçá-lo, confortando-o como costumava fazer toda vez que ele estava daquele jeito. Mas eu não podia ter a cara de pau de fazer isso quando _eu_ era quem tinha provocado o fato dele estar tão abatido e desconfortável com algo.

Tentei dizer algo, me desculpar, mas ao invés disso me vi murmurando meio constrangido.

- Aki, você se importa se eu for no quarto durante alguns minutos, lavar o rosto e vestir algo melhor? Eu acabei de acordar então...

- Não, tudo bem – ele me interrompeu com simplicidade, ainda sem voltar a me olhar diretamente.

Deixei Akira na sala, voltando para o quarto e me preocupando em ver se Ruki ainda dormia. E lá estava ele, dormindo de qualquer jeito, agarrado a um travesseiro e me fazendo ficar em dúvida se o acordava ou não. Mas eu precisava avisá-lo que Reita estava ali. Porque eu não tinha certeza se toda aquela calma e controle do baixista continuariam se ele visse o ex-namorado saindo do meu quarto.

Me sentei na cama, próximo a cabeça dele e comecei a afagar as mechas de cabelo do vocalista, chamando-o baixo. Não demorou muito para ele abrisse os olhos, piscando diversas vezes, fazendo uma cara emburrada por ter sido acordado. Eu ri, bagunçando os cabelos dele já nem me lembrando mais de Reita na sala.

Me inclinei, beijando a testa dele, vendo-o desfazer a cara emburrada e sorrindo.

- Bom dia – sussurrou, a voz ainda rouca e sonolenta, levando as mãos até os olhos e esfregando-os.

- Bom dia, Ru-chan – respondi, rindo ao sentir os braços dele em volta de mim, me puxando para perto.

- Podemos dormir mais, huh?

Eu neguei, esfregando o nariz no peito dele suavemente e deitando a cabeça ali.

- Reita está aí.

Ruki se sentou bruscamente quando eu terminei de falar e eu me afastei um pouco dele, voltando a sentar na cama, fitando-o, vendo-o parecer subitamente desperto.

- Como assim ele está aí?

- Ele veio pedir desculpas por ter me socado então não acho uma boa você aparecer.

- Já entendi – ele murmurou, voltando a deitar folgadamente no colchão, mas virando-se de costas para mim.

Eu acariciei os cabelos dele, suspirando antes de voltar a falar, sabendo que estava chateado.

- Ruki, eu acho que talvez ainda dê pra ajeitar as coisas entre você e ele – murmurei sem saber o motivo de ter dito aquilo, já que pra falar a verdade era o que eu menos queria que acontecesse.

Ele retesou o corpo, se virando e me olhando com indignação.

- Você é mesmo um idiota, Kouyou – disse, levantando-se e se enrolando no lençol. – Quando você vai colocar nessa sua cabeça que eu e o Reita não temos mais nada!?

- Não vi você negar ontem quando eu perguntei se você tinha dormido comigo pra atingir Reita de algum modo – acusei, levantando também e indo até o banheiro em uma tentativa de encerrar o assunto.

- Mas eu já disse que as coisas mudaram! – ele exclamou o tom de voz alto e vindo atrás de mim. – Eu... eu... eu me apaixonei por você.

- Mas eu não consigo acreditar nisso! – esbravejei. O fato de Reita estar na sala sendo completamente ignorado. – Até ontem você era louco pelo Akira e em menos de uma semana se apaixona por mim? Você só queria uma maldita válvula de escape! E escolheu quem estivesse mais perto e mais fácil – desabafei, dando as costas para o espelho do banheiro e virando de frente para ele.

Ruki me olhou com ar magoado e comprimindo os lábios, mas não se conteve por muito tempo.

- Vá se foder, Uruha! – arregalei os olhos ao escutá-lo, vendo-o virar as costas e sair do banheiro ainda enrolado no lençol.

Eu já estava fodido mesmo, ou ele não tinha percebido isso? Apaixonado pelo ex do meu melhor amigo e provavelmente depois disso, eles iriam fazer as pazes enquanto eu continuaria ali com cara de paisagem e fingindo que nada demais tinha acontecido.

Lavei o rosto, mal me olhando no espelho e vestindo uma camisa. Quando voltei para o quarto, Ruki já estava vestido e saia pela porta, pisando duro e eu já me preparava psicologicamente pra ser socado mais uma vez por um descontrolado Reita. Mas nem pra isso eu estava ligando mais. Eu só conseguia imaginar Ruki e ele reatando o namoro.

Sai do quarto, uma mão na nuca em um gesto nervoso e seguindo-o. Akira estava lá, em pé, uma sobrancelha arqueada, provavelmente questionando mentalmente aquela situação. Mas Ruki nem ao menos falou com ele, se dirigindo diretamente para a porta, saindo e batendo esta.

- O que diabos aconteceu aqui? – Reita perguntou, olhando para a porta já fechada antes de se virar novamente para mim. Ele deve ter notado minha cara de pânico e o rubor no meu rosto, porque negou com a cabeça antes de falar. – Não estou me referindo a isso que você está pensando. Isso já ficou bastante claro ao ver Ruki sair do seu quarto com as roupas amassadas. Estou me referindo ao fato dele ter saído irritado desse jeito.

- Ah... acho que... acho que discutimos ou algo assim – respondi, sem saber realmente como explicar, já que não tinha idéia do por que de termos começado a discutir daquele jeito.

- Podemos continuar a conversa? Eu tenho algumas coisas pra dizer – ele voltou a se sentar no sofá, parecendo ignorar completamente o que tinha acontecido segundos atrás e eu fiz o mesmo - ou tentei fazer - sentando de frente para ele.

Akira parecia realmente não estar ligando para o fato de Ruki ter estado ali e aquilo estava me deixando ainda mais confuso.

- Hm, claro – murmurei nervosamente e o baixista parecia tão ou mais desconfortável do que eu.

- Eu não tinha nada que ter batido em você ontem, Kou – eu sorri meio aliviado ao ouvir o apelido. – Mas eu não sei o que me deu quando te vi daquele jeito com o Ruki, foi um choque eu acho, terminamos há pouco tempo... – notei que Reita puxava entre os dedos o tecido da própria calça em um claro gesto de nervosismo e foi minha vez de falar, aproveitando que eu não parecia ter mais nada a perder mesmo.

- Você não tem que se desculpar. Mesmo sabendo que vocês tinham terminado eu não devia ter dormido com ele. Mas você sabe o quanto Ruki pode ser... provocante e o quanto eu sou... hm... Enfim – sussurrei a última parte, sem tirar os olhos dele e pude notar um ínfimo sorriso no canto dos lábios de Akira.

- Você não precisa se justificar. A partir do momento que eu e ele terminamos, ele estava livre pra se envolver com quem bem entendesse.

- Mas eu não devia mesmo assim – respondi de imediato. – Vocês dois tem uma história a resolver e eu acabei no meio disso tudo.

- Quem disse a você que temos algo a resolver? – ele perguntou, meio surpreso, acenando negativamente. - Eu já falei que o que tínhamos acabou com o tempo.

- Mas vocês sempre foram um casal tão...

- Perfeito? – ele sorriu. – Não éramos tão perfeitos quanto parecíamos ou talvez fossemos e justamente isso pode ter acabado com tudo.

- Você tem certeza que não é mais apaixonado por ele? – perguntei confuso e ele assentiu com um aceno.

- Tenho. Ruki vai ser sempre alguém especial para mim, mas o amor de antes não é o mesmo. E somos maduros o suficiente para não insistir em algo que já não estava dando certo.

- Mas eu acho que Ruki ainda sente algo por você – ele sorriu novamente, mudando de lugar e sentando ao meu lado, afagando meus cabelos como costumava fazer quando ainda estávamos no colégio e eu dizia alguma besteira.

- Acredite, ele não sente. E depois que conversamos ontem eu pude ter certeza disso – pensei em perguntar o que exatamente eles tinham conversado, mas antes que eu fizesse isso, Reita voltou a falar. – Além do mais acho que o jeito como ele saiu daqui agora pouco já diz muito.

- Huh?

- Você é mesmo lento, hein, Uruha? Eu já disse pra você beber menos – mostrei _educadamente_ o dedo do meio a ele, vendo-o negar com a cabeça e concluir. – Qual foi a besteira que você disse pra ele ter ficado daquele jeito?

- Por que sempre eu que tenho que ter dito algo errado?

- Porque você é um bastardo insensível e egoísta.

Concordei com um aceno, lembrando o que o vocalista havia dito e que eu tinha respondido que não acreditava nele. Eu era mesmo um idiota. Ruki não era do tipo que falava algo por impulsividade, mas aquilo tudo era tão novo para mim que eu não sabia como lidar.

- Não tenho idéia do que está acontecendo entre vocês dois, Uruha, mas se você machucar o Ruki eu vou bater em você de _verdade_.

Fitei o baixista, franzindo a testa.

- O soco que você me deu foi bem verdadeiro, Akira – retruquei meio indignando e levando a mão até o queixo para confirmar o que falava. Ele voltou a bagunçar meus cabelos, mas logo ficando sério.

- Talvez fosse melhor você ir atrás dele e conversar.

- Não sei... Você sabe que quando Ruki fica daquele jeito é melhor deixar ele um pouco a sozinho.

- Bom, temos ensaio mais tarde, então nem você nem ele vão poder escapar disso.

- Eu vou tentar falar com ele. Aki...? – chamei, meio hesitante, vendo-o recostar-se melhor no sofá, virando o rosto de lado para me olhar. – Você tem mesmo certeza que não há mais nada entre vocês dois?

- Tenho. Você não precisa mais se preocupar com isso se é o que tá te impedindo de fazer o que está com vontade.

Eu sorri vendo o quanto ele me conhecia, não resistindo a vontade de dar um abraço em Reita. Eu era mesmo muito imbecil em colocar em risco uma amizade como aquela.

Me afastei, ainda sorrindo de forma travessa, falando em seguida:

- Que bom, porque agora que eu sei disso não vou desistir dele. E nem pense em mudar de idéia.

Ele me empurrou para o lado, deixando um riso baixo escapar entre os lábios, murmurando:

- Idiota.

Eu sorri, me sentindo um pouco menos ferrado por saber que estava tudo bem entre mim e Reita.

Agora só restava ir atrás do vocalista, reafirmando o que tinha dito na noite anterior, ainda que soubesse que não seria tão fácil assim.

_Continua..._


	5. Capítulo 05

**Capítulo 05**

Eu estava junto com Reita e Aoi na sala de descanso que usávamos na PSC. Kai tinha ido buscar alguns papeis que precisamos assinar antes de irmos embora e Ruki estava deitado no sofá ao lado oposto, parecendo dormir. Nosso ensaio já tinha terminado há alguns minutos e o nosso baterista já deveria estar voltando.

E claro que eu não tinha a menor intenção de conversar com Ruki ali no meio dos outros, mas eu também não andava tendo muitas oportunidades para ficar a sós com ele, já que Kai parecia decidido a nos castigar por temos 'debandado' do ensaio há dois dias atrás sem ter dado nenhum motivo a ele. E essa era a única razão de não termos conversado já que o vocalista parecia estranhamente receptivo a um diálogo.

Bom, talvez não fosse realmente o único motivo já que eu me pegava relutando em me aproximar quando tinha alguma pequena oportunidade. Não que eu tivesse desistido do pequeno, mas era um pouco complicado quando eu tinha a imagem dele e de Reita enraizado na minha cabeça como casal perfeito, me fazendo achar que a qualquer momento eles voltariam, mesmo com Akira me dizendo quase o tempo inteiro que isso não iria acontecer.

- ...Então acho que seria bom sairmos um pouco esse final de semana pra espantar o estresse, o que acha , Uruha? – ouvi Aoi me chamando ao mesmo tempo em que puxava a manga da minha camisa e eu respondi com um aceno afirmando, mal registrando o que ele tinha dito. – Você vai também, Ruki?

Ruki não respondeu, ainda deitado e de olhos fechados no sofá.

- Acho que ele está dormindo – murmurei, desviando os olhos do vocalista.

- Não, ele está fingindo – Reita respondeu, o tom baixo para que o mais novo não escutasse, me olhando antes de voltar a falar. – Ele faz isso quando quer chamar atenção.

- E qual a lógica de se chamar atenção de alguém fingindo dormir? – questionei, arqueando uma sobrancelha e ele deu de ombros.

- Você devia conversar com ele, Uruha – Aoi disse, cruzando os braços em um gesto de impaciência. - Ele anda mais mal-humorado que o normal.

- Ah, nem comece a me olhar desse jeito acusatório. Ruki é difícil de lidar – resmunguei, encostando meu braço na lateral do corpo de baixista e me apoiando folgadamente ali, enquanto Yuu me olhava com uma expressão divertida antes de perguntar:

- Com medo do chibi?

Reita riu baixo assim como Aoi e eu fechei a cara, desviando os olhos novamente na direção do vocalista.

- Não estou com medo. É só que é como você mesmo disse: ele não anda com o humor muito bom.

- Quanto mais rápido você resolver isso tenho certeza que ele melhora.

E parecendo adivinhar que falávamos dele, Ruki sentou-se, esfregando os olhos antes de olhar na nossa direção inquisitoriamente. Reita se remexeu desconfortável e Aoi levantou indo pegar um dos violões, provavelmente dando certeza ao vocalista que falávamos dele.

- Acho melhor você ir fazer isso logo, huh? – o baixista sussurrou e eu virei o rosto para ele meio confuso.

- Mas, Aki...

- Deixa de besteira, Kouyou. Ele tem te dado todas as brechas possíveis pra iniciar uma conversa. Vou enrolar o Kai junto com o Aoi e depois a gente passa na sua casa pra entregar os papeis ou deixa pra vocês assinarem amanhã, mas resolve logo isso.

Ele praticamente ordenou e eu resmunguei algo inteligível me afastando dele e deixando que levantasse. Ruki já tinha desviado os olhos e provavelmente só tinha 'acordado' porque notara que estávamos cochichando sobre algo. Não contive o sorriso ao me dar conta disso e quando vi nem Reita, nem Aoi estavam na sala de descanso. O vocalista tinha se levantado e ido até a cafeteira, enchendo um enorme copo com o líquido escuro, me ignorando completamente.

Levantei, me aproximando com a desculpa de pegar um pouco de café também, mas quando cheguei perto Ruki já terminava de encher o próprio copo, não deixando uma gota sequer. Ele se virou para mim, notando isso e parecendo meio sem jeito, murmurado sem me olhar:

- Se você quiser pode ficar com o meu, eu posso ir pegar mais café em outra sala – e de maneira adorável e nem um pouco mal-humorado ele estendeu o copo ainda sem me olhar.

- Tudo bem – eu sorri, negando com um aceno. – Eu não queria tanto assim.

Ele assentiu, ainda parado na minha frente, levando o copo até os lábios, enquanto eu me continha para não agarrá-lo de uma vez desistindo de qualquer conversa.

- Hm... Sabe, Taka... Eu andei pensando o que aconteceu naquele dia e acho que as coisas não ficaram muito claras – Ruki afastou o copo, erguendo os olhos para me fitar interrogativo, suspirando em seguida, parecendo meio chateado. Ele permaneceu calado durante alguns instantes pensando em algo até começar a falar.

- Eu acho que ficaram claras sim. Ao menos eu fui bem claro quando disse que estava apaixonado por você – ele disse de forma direta, me surpreendo com a certeza com que pronunciava as palavras. – Mas você é idiota demais pra simplesmente aceitar o fato.

Arregalei um pouco os olhos, surpreso mais ainda com a última frase e me sentindo ligeiramente ofendido.

- Qualquer pessoa sensata não acreditaria em algo que começou da forma que começou.

- Então devo não acreditar no fato de você ter dito que _me amava_ há algumas noites atrás? – perguntou, calmo demais e me alertando que aquilo não era bom sinal.

- Eu...

- Você é mesmo um _baka_, Uruha! E de todas as pessoas por quem eu podia ter me apaixonado eu me pergunto por que justamente você? – ele depositou o copo na mesa, toda sua paciência parecendo se esvair com o ato, seus olhos me olhando acusadoramente. – Eu admito que começamos de forma errada. Eu queria sim algo que me fizesse esquecer Reita e ao mesmo tempo o machucasse, mas então por que em meio aquilo tudo você tinha que ser tão malditamente carinhoso e atencioso comigo?

Meus olhos arregalaram mais ainda – se é que isso era possível – e eu podia dizer que estava praticamente em choque com o que tinha escutado.

- Por que não me mandou embora na noite em que eu apareci no seu apartamento e não me disse que tinha sido apenas uma transa? Eu teria ficado puto, mas com toda certeza não teria me apaixonado por você!

- Ruki, eu... – tentei, mas ele fez um gesto para que eu me calasse, voltando a falar.

- E quando eu acho que está tudo bem, depois de ouvir você disser que me amava, você vem com a sua maldita culpa dizendo que eu devia tentar me acertar com Reita?! – ele se aproximou mais, as maçãs do rosto coradas provavelmente de raiva e eu não tinha idéia que ele irritado daquele jeito parecia ainda mais adorável. – Então me deixe contar uma novidade pra você, Kouyou: eu e Reita terminamos. Que parte do 'terminamos' você não entendeu ainda?

Eu ri, vendo-o piscar os olhos algumas vezes confuso antes que eu o puxasse para mais perto, os braços em volta da cintura dele e inclinando o rosto em sua direção, pressionando meus lábios contra os dele. Ruki não ofereceu nenhuma resistência, suas mãos apertando com força minha camisa ao retribuir o beijo de forma violenta.

E não é preciso dizer que não houve mais conversas a parti dali. Quando me dei conta já pressionava o vocalista contra a mesa, buscando mais dele, apertando-os braços a sua volta, esquecendo completamente onde estávamos. Mais do que rapidamente nos livramos das roupas em meio a excitação e os gemidos contidos, apenas cientes de que não deveríamos fazer muito barulho.

Eu realmente não precisava de mais nada para entender o que sentíamos e que mesmo que não desse certo eu queria tentar de qualquer jeito. Ter Ruki tão perto daquela forma, nossos corpos se completando me passando a sensação de desejo misturada com a de conforto que fazia meu peito aquecer, mostrava o quanto valia a pena mergulhar naquele relacionamento.

* * *

- Kou-chan...? – ouvi Ruki me chamar, a voz sonolenta e rouca vindo do quarto, indicando que havia acabado de acordar. Ele surgiu na divisão entre o corredor e a sala e eu levantei os olhos da revista que lia para fitá-lo, vendo-o com os cabelos meio bagunçados, um bico manhoso em seus lábios. – Você não me acordou. De novo.

- Deve ser porque você acordar de mau-humor – respondi, voltando a atenção para a revista, enquanto ele se aproximava agora sim parecendo verdadeiramente irritado.

- Nee, Kouyou, você de fato é um péssimo namorado – ele resmungou, antes de praticamente se jogar em cima de mim no sofá, entrelaçando as pernas com as minhas e aninhando seu rosto no meu pescoço, fazendo com que eu desviasse a atenção da revista. – Devia ter levado café da manhã na cama pra mim – sussurrou, sua respiração colidindo na minha pele.

Eu sorri, passando os braços em volta dele, voltando a erguer a revista para poder lê-la. E ignorando completamente a sensação quente em meu peito em tê-lo tão perto, murmurei parecendo o mais sério que podia.

- Já falei que não vou ficar mimando você. Você mesmo pode ir lá na cozinha e preparar seu café da manhã.

Ele praguejou algo inteligível, mas não saiu do lugar que se encontrava e aquilo só fez com que eu alargasse ainda mais o sorriso, sem prestar atenção ao que lia.

Estávamos juntos há exatos seis meses e eu sinceramente não esperava que fossemos durar tanto. Mas havíamos construído um relacionamento de verdade com o tempo, em meio a brigas por conta de cenas de ciúmes ou momentos de perfeita harmonia em que só o fato de estar perto um do outro já parecia ser o suficiente.

Claro que já havíamos terminado duas ou três vezes durante aquele tempo após discussões realmente sérias, mas fazíamos as pazes em menos de 24 horas, nos dando conta de que o motivo que antes parecia tão sério não tinha na verdade o menor sentido. Ainda estávamos aprendendo a lidar com os defeitos um do outro em especial o mau-humor e ciúmes do vocalista e a minha indiferença em determinadas ocasiões.

Mas até que estávamos nos saindo muito bem e se afastar não estava entre as opções. Ao menos da minha parte eu podia garantir isso.

Porque ficar longe de Ruki chegava a ser doloroso.

Eu ainda podia lembrar do dia em que ele precisou viajar as presas para a casa dos seus pais porque sua mãe havia adoecido seriamente. Taka mal havia tido tempo de me avisar, me ligando quando já estava dirigindo para Kanagawa. E aqueles foram os três dias mais infernais que eu já havia tido só por estar longe dele, ainda que nos falássemos constantemente ao telefone.

Eu até tinha planejado que assim que ele entrasse pela porta do apartamento eu iria jogá-lo na parede mais próxima e fazer amor com ele ali mesmo, mas quando Ruki voltou a única coisa que consegui fazer foi abraçá-lo e arrastá-lo para a cama, enroscando meu corpo ao dele, adormecendo pouco tempo depois. Eu praticamente não havia dormido durante aqueles três dias.

Porque eu já estava completamente acostumado a dormir ao lado dele ainda que achasse que aquela necessidade beirava ao absurdo. E acho que os momentos em que eu reagia com indiferença ou tentava não mimar o vocalista era simplesmente para me iludir de maneira infantil que eu não precisava tanto assim dele.

Mas de alguma forma ele sabia de toda a verdade.

Ele sabia o quanto eu era dependente de sua presença e o quanto eu necessitava dos carinhos dele. Então ele vinha com aquele jeito manhoso, aturando pacientemente minhas crises de auto-afirmação, resmungando vez ou outra enquanto se mantinha abraçado a mim assim como fazia naquele momento.

- Kou-chan... – ele roçou os lábios no meu pescoço e eu apoiei a cabeça na dele, fechando os olhos e largando a revista, que há muito eu já não lia, no chão.

- Hm?

- Você não se esqueceu que dia é hoje, esqueceu? – me perguntou, parecendo meio temeroso e eu ri baixo, beijando o rosto dele. – E hoje eu queria ter acordado do seu lado, sabe?

Eu me afastei um pouco e fiz com que ele erguesse o rosto para poder olhá-lo diretamente, afundando meus dedos em suas mechas de cabelo.

- Já passa do meio dia, Taka. E eu estou acordado desde as nove. Eu não iria ficar esse tempo todo rolando na cama esperando você acordar.

- Mas você podia ter me acordado!

- E estragar o nosso aniversário de seis meses por deixar você de mau-humor? – rocei os lábios contra os dele vendo-o suspirar, parecendo mais conformando.

- Você sabe que eu gosto de acordar com você do lado - assenti roubando um selinho. Ele segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos, o corpo apoiado totalmente no meu. – Então vamos fazer assim: eu volto pra cama, finjo que estou dormindo e você me acorda com um delicioso café da manhã.

- _Baka_... – eu ri, roçando o nariz no rosto dele. - Você sabe que eu não vou fazer nada disso.

- Eu ainda tinha minhas esperanças...

Apertei mais uma vez os braços em volta dele, sorrindo contra seu rosto, antes de roçar novamente os lábios contra os dele, sussurrando:

- Eu amo você.

Ele sorriu para mim daquela forma que fazia com que uma sensação engraçada e ao mesmo tempo gostosa se instalasse na minha barriga enquanto eu sentia algo aquecendo em meu peito.

Eu sequer precisava de palavras em retorno ao que tinha dito, sua resposta mais que clara para mim, mas ele respondeu sussurrando em minha orelha, como se confidenciasse um segredo.

Depois daquilo eu não tive dificuldade em arrastá-lo até a cozinha, mostrando o café da manhã que tinha preparado, qualquer intenção de não mimá-lo sendo deixada de lado com o novo sorriso que ganhei dele.

E eu sabia que continuaria enchendo-o de carinhos só pra ganhar mais daqueles sorrisos.

**FIM**


End file.
